Conor Coady
| cityofbirth = St Helens | countryofbirth = England | dateofdeath = | cityofdeath = | countryofdeath = | height = | position = Defensive midfielder | currentclub = Huddersfield Town | clubnumber = 10 | youthyears = 2005–2013 | youthclubs = Liverpool | years = 2012–2014 2013–2014 2014– | clubs = Liverpool → Sheffield United (loan) Huddersfield Town | caps(goals) = 1 (0) 39 (5) 32 (3) | nationalyears = 2009 2009–2010 2010–2011 2011 2013– | nationalteam = England U16 England U17 England U18 England U19 England U20 | nationalcaps(goals) = 4 (0) 17 (0) 2 (0) 12 (0) 4 (1) | manageryears = | managerclubs = }} Conor David Coady (born 25 February 1993) is an English footballer who plays for Football League Championship club Huddersfield Town, as a defensive midfielder. Born in Liverpool, he has spent a season on loan at Sheffield United and has also represented England at youth level, from the England U16s through to the England U20s. Early life Coady was born in Liverpool and grew up supporting his hometown club of the same name. Club career Liverpool Coady is a product of the Liverpool Youth Academy after joining the club in 2005. During the 2010–11 season, Coady was on the fringes of the first team, making the subs bench twice but failed to make a first team appearance. Coady played every Reserve League and NextGen Series match during the 2011–12 season, scoring five goals. Despite being named in the senior squad list and being called up to the senior squad occasionally from 2009, he did not make his senior début until 8 November 2012 in a UEFA Europa League group stage match against Anzhi Makhachkala. After Andre Wisdom's promotion as a full-time senior squad member, Conor Coady was installed as full-time captain of the Under-21 squad and on 12 May 2013 he made his Premier League début in a 1–3 win against Fulham. Coady agreed a six-month loan deal with League One side Sheffield United on 22 July 2013, later revealing that he had turned down the chance to go on Liverpool's pre-season tour of Australia and the Far East in order to join up with his new club. Coady made his debut for the Blades in the opening fixture of the following season, coming on as a second half substitute in a 2–1 home victory over Notts County, and made his first start for the club in the following game, a League Cup first round defeat to League Two side Burton Albion. Coady scored his first senior goal in a 1–1 draw at Leyton Orient on 30 November 2013. Having been in and out of the side during the first half of the season, Coady began to cement a regular first-team place over the Christmas period, prompting United to extend his loan spell during the January transfer window, and once more in February to extend his stay until the end of the season. Coady played regularly for the Blades for the remainder of the season and returned to Anfield having played 50 games and scored six goals. Huddersfield Town On 6 August 2014, Coady signed for Football League Championship side Huddersfield Town on a three-year deal for an fee, believed to be around £375,000. He made his début as a substitute in the 4–0 defeat by A.F.C. Bournemouth on 9 August. On 1 October, he scored his first goal for the club against Wolverhampton Wanderers where Town won 3–1 at Molineux Stadium. International career Coady has represented England at Under-16 right through to Under-20 level where he is currently playing. He has been capped 17 times for the England national under-17 football team. He played and captained the England team at the 2010 UEFA European Under-17 Football Championship in Liechtenstein where he and his England colleagues won the tournament, and became the first England team to win an international tournament in 17 years. He was then part of the 2012 UEFA European Under-19 Football Championship in Estonia in which England got as far as the semi-finals where they were knocked out by Greece. He was named captain of the England under-20 team by manager Peter Taylor for the 2013 FIFA U-20 World Cup. He made his debut for the side on 16 June, in a 3–0 win in a warm-up game against Uruguay. On 23 June, he scored in the opening group-stage game against Iraq. Club statistics Honours England under-17 * UEFA European Under-17 Championship: 2010 Individual * UEFA European Under-17 Championship Team of the Tournament: 2010 External links * *Profile at liverpoolfc.com *Profile at theFA.com *Profile at LFC History *Profile at Sheffield United Category:1993 births Category:English players Category:England youth international players Category:Defenders Category:Liverpool F.C. players Category:Sheffield United F.C. players Category:Huddersfield Town A.F.C. players Category:Premier League players Category:The Football League players Category:Living people Category:Players